


Pairings

by secretfangirl18



Series: Dreams Come True [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just Info, M/M, Mpreg, On the cubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children have found their mates and have started families</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pairings

Stiles and Derek’s children:

 

Dylan is now 21 years old and married for three years to Dani Ella Mason Hale who gave birth to the first grandchild last year: Maxwell Benjamin Joseph Hale

Mariella is also 21 and married for a year to Owen James Wolf

Chandra is now 20 years old and engaged to Jordan Daniel Parrish (Kyle’s cousin)

Orion is 18 and married for 8 months to Anthony Vincent Angel Hale. Orion is also pregnant.

 

Isaac and Scott:

 

Persephone is now 21 years old and married for 3 years to Charlie Matthew Williams

Kai is 21 years old and married to Ben Marcus Jones who is now pregnant with the couple’s first child: a boy soon to be named Maverick Isaac Scott Hale

Felicity will be 18 in 3 months so maybe she will find her mate soon.

 

Danny and Ethan:

 

Penelope is now 23 years old and married for 4 years to Jenny James Stone who is now pregnant with their first child, a girl soon to be named Bridgette James Lily 

Charlotte is now 20 and engaged to Aaron Michael Johnson

 

Erica and Boyd:

 

Priscilla is now 21 and married for 6 months to Jake Lucas Holmes

 

Aiden and Lydia:

 

Genevieve is now 20 years old and married to John Axel Jones

**Author's Note:**

> The last part to the series. I know it wasn't much but I just wanted to tie up loose ends with this series. I hope you enjoyed the series<3
> 
> XOXO  
> XOXO  
> I love you my dreamers!!  
> I love you my dreamers<3


End file.
